


May tender hearts meet

by rosebudsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: “You know, Alexander,” John started. “What we have is something the world has not.” “And what would that be?” Alex warmly laugh. “Common sense, my boy.”





	May tender hearts meet

The fireplace warmed the two bodies that collided with each other on the wood floor. Lips met and so did hearts. The golden warmth would embrace them tenderly as they did one another. Each stroke and caress surely found its place on that night. With each roll, tossle and gentle noise that escape their lips, they come to a stop.

John laughed lightly as his curls fell from behind his ear. “Oh, my dear boy…” he whisper to his lover. Alexander let out a snort. “What is it?” “Nothing, my love. “I’ve just,” Laurens paused to move his hand against his cheek. “It’s been so long since we have done this. Been so intimate, I mean.” He laugh. Alexander smiled warmly to his lover. “I know far too well what you mean,” he reassured. Alex leaned up and closed the small gap between them, laying a gentle kiss onto his lovers lips tenderly.

John kissed back, there was no eagerness, as they could do this all night if they wanted. Alex hummed and stared into his eyes. “You’re so beautiful my dear.” He gently said. “I anticipate the nights to come…” John allowed his body to lay atop his lover. “You really mean that?” John sweetly said, laying his head onto his chest.

“Of course.” Alex said, claiming his lips again, this time hastily, like John would disappear from his position. John returned it with a eager hum. The world seemed to not matter so long as they were here, in one anothers embrace. John had to cut the hastily made kiss off for a moment, laying his chin on Alex’s chest again.

 

“You know, Alexander,” John started. “What we have is something the world has not.” “And what would that be?” Alex warmly laugh. “Common sense, my boy.” John smiled. “What do you mean?” he insisted. “We do not judge for whom we love.” Laurens explained, looking to him. “Man, woman, why should one feel guilt for whom their heart find?” John proceeded. Alexander gave a nod. “Yes, that is something I’ve thought into as well.” John’s lips curled into a tender smile.

“Mustn’t we not share our affections,” John positioned himself upright on his elbows to elevate his lean body from his lovers. “Oh, no, of course not.” Alex teasingly said, admiring his lovers blue eyes as they shimmered from the fire beside them. “However,” Alex began, wrapping his arms around Johns waist and lifting his hips to meet Johns, which John made a small mewl at. “I’d like to see your eyes closer.” Alex devilishly said; not allowing John a second to react, before moving his lips back onto his lovers.

He rolled over again, and this time was on top of him, kissing and nipping his neck tenderly. John groaned helplessly as his neck was viciously nipped and sucked on. Alex worked his hands at his shirt as he busied his mouth making bruises on his lovers neck. The cravat would definitely have to hide the claim marks he was creating down his neck… 

Alex opened his shirt gently and trailed down to his chest, kissing each scar that was made from the unforgiving war. John squirmed underneath him and laughed. “Stop teasing, mon cher.” Smiling, Alex chuckled. “Is that what you want?” He replied, moving his hands to his waist.  
John looked up into the beautiful violet blue eyes his lover had and sighed. “Yes, my boy.” he chuckled. Alex smirked and sat on his hips. “Very well then.” Alex said.

“May we remove these pesky articles, though?” John ask, hands tugging his shirt down gently. “Of course. It cannot separate our hearts from meeting anyways, though.” He smiled, unbuttoning John’s shirt, John busying himself at Alex’s.

The shirts soon slipped off both of their torsos and lips eagerly collided again. John groaned as Alex licked his hardened nubs on his chest, feet trying to plant down as he wobbly thrust his hips instinctively softly between Alex’s cheeks. Alex moaned while he was sucking gently, the vibrations sending sensation that felt like pure lightning through John’s veins.

Alex moved his mouth downwards, kissing the lightly dusted freckles at his waist. He always thought his tiny freckles looked cute on him. John continued to squirm and groan, moving a hand to Alex’s hair, tangling his fingers in it. Alex stopped his actions for a moment and smiled. “Excited, aren’t you?” John groaned unable to form a response with all Alex was doing, so he nodded shakily.

“Could I help you with that my love?” Alex said, finally between his lovers legs, kissing the inside of his strong thighs lovingly and mindfully as John tilted his head back with a moan. “I… Thought I told you to not tease,” John spoke shakily. “I take that as a yes, then?” Alex hummed, pressing his face on the prominent tent John made, kissing the top of it lovingly. John gasped, arching his back from the wood and keeping his head tilted back releasing a sigh. “Yes, yes, please,” John desperately begged him, breathless, thrusting his hips against Alex’s face, trying to convince Alex to move on.

Alex smiled and nodded.”Very well.” Alex sat up and removed Johns breeches tantalizingly slow, using a spare hand to cradle John’s package that was waiting. John hummed eagerly, impatient. Alex removed his breeches finally, and moved back down between his legs, breathing on Laurens’ hardness, kissing it.

Laurens mewled, and tightened his hand in his hair. “Please,” Laurens sighed. “What, my dear?” Alex smiled. “Please, take care of me.” John begged. And within half a moment, Alexander nodded, and obliged, moving up and taking the head of Johns cock into his warm mouth. John gasped loudly and let out the most relieved moan he thought he could ever let out. Alex continued graciously, sucking tenderly and licking at the glands just underneath the head.

“Oh, God…” John panted out, struggling to inhale air with all that’s going on. Alex lowered his head slowly, knowing exactly how to please John. His hands were cupped under John’s legs, holding them. Alex’s hips instinctively ground against the wood gently. He continued to suck, and- because of lack of gag reflex, bottomed out with ease. He looked up at his lover, seeing him arch beautifully, trying to refuse his hips to thrust up into the warmth of Alex’s mouth. His hips were quivering in restraint.

Alex hummed against his hardness in his mouth, knowing it would help the pleasure plateau measurably. John helplessly mewled, hips jerking a bit at it. Alex moved his head back up and greedily kept bobbing in a rhythm as John’s hips disobeyed his orders and thrusted a bit into his mouth at the rhythm.

Alex didn’t want him to come just yet, so he sat up, licking up his cock teasingly as he did so. John moaned in remorse for the loss of the warm mouth, his half massed eyes watching Alexander curiously for his next move. Alex worked his hands at his own breeches, hastily pulling his own cock free, before crawling onto John again, kissing him breathlessly. John kissed back hungrily, and tasted his own precum on Alex’s tongue, moaning into his lovers mouth.

Alex thrusted his hips against Johns, and John eagerly thrusted back. Their cocks slid against each other for minutes upon minutes, with occasional moans and breathless pants between their hastily made kisses. John pushed against Alex’s chest, wordlessly asking for a pause. “May I take care of you?” John asked. Alex stared at him for a moment, brain taking a moment to register what John meant.

“I’d like to feel you inside me, we need lubrication though...” John added with a pant, Alex nodded in understanding after a brief moment. “Oh, yes, of course.” Alex said, sitting up and moving off of him, his cock twitching in anticipation. John eagerly went to work as he sucked hastily on Alexander’s cock, licking up it and taking it in his mouth. This went on for a minute or so more, before Alex quickly stopped him, almost climaxing from just that. He moved John off him and smiled. “Alright, I believe I’m ready, dearest.” He smiled. John blinked and smiled with a nod.

“How shall we do this?” He asked. Alex thought for a moment. “Lay back down, we can continue how we we doing it.” Alex laughed. John nodded, and laid on his back, watching Alex climb on between his legs, taking his legs and lifting them up and pressing them against his chest, allowing Alex to see what he was doing, as he eagerly pressed the tip against John’s ready entrance.

Laurens moaned at the feeling, and held his legs up as Alex positioned them, trying to help him out. Alex moaned as he inserted his head in, Laurens body being quick to give way to the intruder as it felt like it was somehow drawing him in. This had not been the first time they’d done this, Johns body was mostly used to it. Alex pressed closer into his lover, until he finally bottomed out leaning partially on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment, Alex waiting for his lover to give him the go.

John looked up after a moment and nodded. Alex nodded solemnly back in understanding. He sat back and grabbed Johns legs, setting them onto his shoulders and shallowly thrusting in. That quickly earned him a moan from John, who allowed his head back. Alex, encouraged, delivered a particularly hard thrust into him. John moaned loudly at that, thrusting his own hips down onto Alex’s hips, hoping to encouraged him more. This lasted for a few minutes. John opened his eyes, and breathed out;

“F-Faster, please-” John moaned. Alex was happy to oblige, pausing for a moment to readjust John’s rear closer to him, and leaning down on him before delivering his all down onto him, panting and thrusting with all his might. John gasped and Alex captured his lips as he slammed into him, John unable to stop squirming from pleasure under him. Their tongues fought each other eagerly, and their hips collided and with each rhythmic thrust was a pant, a moan, and shared pleasures.

Soon, the thrusts would go out of the normal rhythm, stuttering and signifying their close ends. Alex broke off their kisses and kissed at his neck, making many marks as he bit down every now and then. John whimpered helplessly into the air while Alex leaned up to his ears and whispered “O’, mon cher, tu es si belle--” Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he heard the tender words Alex was whispering numerous sweet nothings being delivered into his ears with each thrust. “Comment aurais-je pu être aussi chanceux de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi?” John whimpered and mewled, throwing his arms up to grip at the back of Alexander's head, panting and breathless. After a moment or so, Alex’s hips finally come to a stuttering stop as it poured out its contents into his lover, Alex moaning into Laurens ear.

John followed soon after practically being hurled off the cliff, as Alex thrust his cum into him with each involuntary convulsion his body sent down onto him. John’s cum being slathered onto each of their stomach’s, they pant out their tiredness of their release. Alex slumped down, luckily being light for John. John leaned his head back, trying to level out his breathing. After a moment or so, Alex lifted himself up again and slipped his now flaccid cock from him and rolling to his side. John looked over to him and weakly smiled, rolling over to look at him, trying not to cringe at the sensation of leakage. He had no words to say. Alex smiled back at him and rolled onto his side as well, pressing him closer to him, so their torsos meet each others.

“You’re amazing, mon cher.” Alexander complimented, moving his curls from his face, before kissing him tenderly again, it wasn’t eager, as they shared all the affections one could give in one night.

“You are too, Alexander.” John smiled. “Come, let us get cleaned and go to our cots.” John smiled.

The night had been one of many meetings of hearts colliding. Alex’s heart was Johns, as Johns was Alex’s...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! I just want to say-- this is my first ever smut fic! Woo, I know. I hope you enjoyed either way <3


End file.
